


I'm not good enough for you

by AliciasClarke (fyeahgila)



Series: Noir AU [2]
Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: Alternate Universe - Noir, Detective Noir, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/pseuds/AliciasClarke
Summary: Little sequel to Lonely Hearts, set a month or so after Mick moved in with Keith. Based on a Tumblr prompt.
Relationships: Mick Jagger/Keith Richards
Series: Noir AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080296
Kudos: 13





	I'm not good enough for you

"Keith?", Mick asked as they were cuddled up on the couch in Keith's living room. 

"What's up?", he asked back, turning his head to be able to better look at Mick who was snuggled against his side. 

"Do you really want me here with you?", he wanted to know, sounding timid as he regarded Keith sheepishly. 

"Of course, I do...I'm so happy you're here with me and not back at the brothel any longer", Keith assured him. He didn't know where Mick's question was coming from. They'd shared Keith's flat together for over a month now and he couldn't remember doing or saying anything that would have given Mick the impression that he didn't want him there. On the contrary, he loved having him around, being with him. 

"You are?", Mick was all but astounded, which made Keith smile. 

"Sure. I just want you to be safe", he meant, hugging him a little tighter as if to underline his statement. 

"You're so amazing, you know that?", Mick said, he seemed really touched. "I feel like...I feel like I'm not good enough for you", he added then, averting his gaze, somewhat abashed. 

"Hey...don't say that", Keith threw in, not wanting to hear anything like that. It wasn't true in the slightest. 

"But it's true...I'm just...just a hooker", Mick muttered, he honestly seemed embarrassed. 

"Well, and I'm a detective with an alcohol problem...", Keith pointed out, trying to make clear that he wasn't perfect at all and Mick shouldn't feel that way. 

"So, you mean...that makes us both fucked up?", he eventually asked. 

"Not fucked up, but maybe...maybe we're meant to be like that", Keith agreed. "And I think...I think you make me better, Mick. You make me happy, I'm barely drinking anymore since you're with me...if anything, then you're too good for me", he admitted, something he would never have stated this open and honest before he met Mick. He made him get all soft and caring. 

"Don't say that…", Mick repeated Keith's own words.

"It's true, though", Keith chuckled and eventually, it made Mick smile. 

"You're so sweet. And I'm so glad you're drinking less...and I love you, you know that?", Mick told him then, smiling widely. 

"I love you too, baby", Keith smiled back, wrapping his arms around Mick a little closer, pressing a soft kiss to his brow.


End file.
